Get Your Facts Straight Sakura
by Marron B
Summary: Sequel to Their First True Kiss. So Sakura here. Yes it happened again. Sasukes bailing out on me. No cousins. No Relatives. Nothing. He has no excuses or chances anymore. He's cheating and I'm done with it.


**Okaay so I decided to do a sequel to Their First True Kiss, because its christmas break and I have a lot of time on my hands. Make sure you review and read their first true kiss before you read this one. Enjoy ^^**

**I don't own annytinng eiitherr :D **

**Also unlike Their first true kiss, this one is written in Sakura's P.O.V for the whole story**

..

…

..

So I'm down by the Skating Rink.

_Alone_

I'm reserving a private time for Twelve people.

_By myself_

Why is this you ask?

Because my so called boyfriend Sasuke is too busy with "other things". Ever since the whole Marron thing, hes opened up a lot. He's more commited. But alas lately, he's bailed out on me every time. Sound familiar, I thought so?

This time, I made sure there was no Marron, Sharon, Lauren, or heck even Karen. None of his cousins were in town. So why does he bail out on me.

My second conclusion.

There was a surprise party for me, and like I did for him back when it was his birthday. He was having a surprise party for me. The only problem?

My birthdays in March, and its late December. Too late for Christmas, and too early for New Years. I guess this wasn't it then.

My third conclusion

He was cheating on me! I knew it! No boy would want to be with me anyway! Well other than Gaara,Naruto,Itachi, and of course Sasuke. But maybe they all had this planned out. At some point of my life they have all seduced me somehow, and gotten me to sleep with them.

Now before you go calling me a whore, skank, slut, bitch. I'm not any of those. I was just suffering from the boyfriend syndrome. We've all been through it. The phase where we get dumped by our boyfriends, feel lonely, so we end up in a bar, drunk and next morning in bed with some hottie.

But this time, I'm going to get my facts straight. Ask Sasuke, before I make any permanent conclusions.

We'll just have to wait till he calls me.

**Monday**

I check for any missed calls or texts from Sasuke.

_None_

**Tuesday**

_None_

**Wednesday**

_None_

**Thursday**

_None_

**Friday**

**Skating day.**

_One missed alert._

I check to see what it was.

**To. SakuraBlossoms  
From. XchidoriX**

_**Sakura**_

_**Call me back, its about the plans for tonight**_

_**I don't think I can make it.  
Sorry, call me back.  
-Sasuke **_

"WHAT?!" I was furious of course. That good for nothing cheater! I am through with him!

I dialed his number.

"Hn? Hello"

"Sasuke. Its Sakura"

"Oh Sakura. I cant come tonight."

"And why is that?"

"I have some important things to take care of."

"What kind of things?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Look Sakura. I gotta go. I'll make it up too you. Bye"

And that's where it ended.

…

It was over.

Short and quick.

That's how it began and that's how it ended.

_Our phone call at least._

You didn't think I meant our relationship?

No, no. I would get my facts confirmed this time.

**6:00 PM**

Everyone was here. Neji skating with Tenten. Hinata helping Naruto. Shikamaru trying to keep up with Ino. Temari trying to impress Shikamaru with her skating. Kiba and his girlfriend making out. Gaara sitting down. –next to me.

"So, Gaara. Why don't you skate?" He didn't say anything. "Its to boring?" He didn't say anything. "Too cold?" Again nothing. "You don't like it, do you?"

"I cant skate."

When he said that, I burst out laughing. Not because Gaara couldn't skate, okay, yes because of that. I mean the almighty Gaara, not being able to skate. Oh dear.

"You know Haruno. If this gets out, I'll tell everyone about those things you mutter in your sleep." He threatened me. I shut up almost immidiately.

Gaara and I had been going out before my relationship with Sasuke and after my relationship with Itachi.

We went out for about a year, but then we decided to end it, because it wasn't going anywhere.

About an hour later everyone was still skating, and having fun. Everyone except Gaara and I. We both sat there the whole time.

"So. Whats your opinion on that ice?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a good five minutes. I opened my mouth to say something else, until he cut me off.

"Can you just be quiet. Even for a minute?" He plugged his ears.

I stuck my tongue out.

"Come over here and do something about it." I got up and went on to the ice. Everyone was looking at us now. With all the fuss. Gaara's expression changed.

He got up, had the same face as always. Took one step onto the ice.

And fell.

Everyone burst out laughing. Including me. Gaara looked around, and left. He just left the skating rink completely. While everyone else laughed their heads off. I felt bad. So I followed him.

It was cold outside. Snow, was everywhere.

I approached Gaara.

"Sorry."

"Hn"

"I didn't mean for you too get hurt. I just thought it would be funny. You can tell them about my moans and sleep talking."

"Sakura. Theres a point where everything comes to an end."

"…"

"I wont tell them."

"Thanks Gaara! I Love you! You're the best friend ever!" I hugged him then, and he hugged me back.

_Bam_

I collided into none other than Sasuke when I turned around.

"What the fuck Sakura?"

Oh no, not again.

"H-hello Sasuke."

I gave Gaara the look, and he instantly left to go inside.

"Cheating on me with Gaara as usual I see. You know your such a whore Sakura." Sasuke grabbed both my wrists.

"Ow. That hurts."

"Tell me why you always do this!"

"Me?! What about you?! Bailing out on me as usual! And for your information, Gaara and I were exchanging hugs as friends. Not as lovers."

Sasuke chuckled.

"I was with-"

"No, no no. You were not with Sharon,Marron,Lauren,Karen or any other cousin whom I've never heard of, or seen! You were cheating on me!" I yelled at him.

"I was grounded."

I fell over at that.

"And you never told me?!"

"You never asked."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"Now lets go skate!"

With that we went inside and skated.

Next time, I'll make sure I have everything confirmed, and double checked three times.

**--**

**OKAYY So I did this in less than an hour **

**Review anyway I was just borreed and there happened to be a laptop sitting beside me. **


End file.
